The New Kid
by ProGamer363
Summary: This is a megamind fan fic. This dates back to his first day of school. How will the other kids react to this blue-skinned child? Especially when one of those students is Roxanne Ritchi.
1. A New Place

**A/N: okay so this my first ever Fan Fic. So please be nice when reviewing. In other words, I like constructive words. Not destructive. Read it. Love it.**

The young blue-skinned child walked out of the prison bus with two guards following closely behind. The blue boy was in a casual prison uniform topped off with his giant head and fishy friend in a globe like structure. The boy was very anxious for the first at this place called _chool_. The reason being so he could meet and greet with other humans.

He didn't know what to think about the place. The warden had told him it was a place kids went to learn and make friends. He was very fond of the idea to be learning more than he already did, but the friends part never actually got to him. I mean he knew what friends were, heck his best friend was his fish, Minion. '_I wonder,'_ he asked himself '_ Will any of the other kids be like me? Or will I always be different?'_ he quickly pushed that thought away. There was no way he was going to dampen his mood with such little talk with himself.

He may not have been showing it on the outside, but on the inside he was shaking. Mostly with excitement but also with nervousness. He never thought a day like this would come and his hands started to tremble with the thought of being free. Okay maybe not free, but at least away from his uncles and guards for a while.

The guards then started to usher him towards the door seeing that he was frozen while deep in thought. When the blue boy had reached the cement doorstep with a big rug reading '_Welcome to all the Lil' Gifted'_ the guards began to uncuff him. With every click of the keys on his cuffs was one step closer to the humans that he might befriend.

Minion could feel the excitement radiating off his master, and could obviously tell that he was giddy with nervousness. Minion gave one of his toothy grins to his master and began to flap his fins to no end. '_let's just all hope that school is good for my master. He may be a trouble maker at times, but please at least make this one good for him.'_ Minion would like this school thing to be great for his master because he hasn't been this happy since...well forever.

After what seemed like hours, the guards finally finished fidgeting with the cuffs and began to walk away. One of the guards stopped and gave the cyan boy one last uncertain glance before making it all the way into the bus. The bus drove off into the distance leaving a faint smell of diesel in it's path back to the prison in which he came from.

As the big-headed boy turned and watched the bus retreat behind the prison court yard, he began to tremble in fear. The boy had never thought that they would just leave him like that. This just made him even more nervous. '_Well, at least it seems like a friendly place_' he thought to himself. He gave his fantastic fish a a very nervous look before turning back to the door.

"Well. Here goes nothing." he said in a very shaky voice. He put a trembling hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. He opened the door ever so slowly until you could just see him and Minion. The sight he saw made him gasp and made his fish glare.'_HIM_!'

**A/N: So if you would be nice enough to review and give me some constructive words that would be deeply appreciated. Thanks to all that read this and untill I update. CIAO for now!**


	2. Meeting Another Alien

**A/N: Yes! chapter 2 is up. Read it. Enjoy it.**

Standing (more like floating) before him was the perfect haired child they called Metro boy. He was mid-air twirling the teacher's desk in his hands. Even though she was hanging for dear life, clutching the desk so hard it made her knuckles turn white, she still smiled and cheered the boy on. All the kids before him were clapping and praising him for his heroic abilities. But as soon as they noticed the blue boy walking in, they all froze and went silent. So silent in fact, that the only sound you could here was a loud 'thud' as Metro boy dropped the desk. Followed by the sound of paper work falling off the desk.

The blue child gave a weak, nervous smile, hoping they would accept him. '_If they could take in a flying alien with super powers, then who says they won't take in a blue genius?_' The peach skinned groupies that surrounded Metro boy gave him an awkward almost disgusted look. When Minion glanced around and saw some of the looks his blue friend was getting, he began to sneer and growled deep in his throat.

'_If only they would look past the bald, blue, and big-headedness that made my master. If only they could see the person he really was_.' Minion believed that his master could be stubborn sometimes as well as a little frustrating. Then again, isn't everybody. Above all he was a friendly, goofy, and fun to be around. You just had to get to know him first.

Metro boy gave Minion a rather awkward look. At first glance, you would probably say he was a piranha. Boy, would you be wrong. His fish thing was no piranha, yes he may have resembled one, but he was no piranha. His big teeth and body must have been a dead give away. Well that, and the fact that he was in an orb filled with water. How they got the water in there puzzled him because there was no opening that he could see. '_Why was he growling at us. It's not like we did anything to him. Right?_'

At first, Metro boy thought that the blue guy looked pretty cool. That was until he noticed the orange uniform that clashed so revoltingly with his skin tone. He instantly recognized the attire as a prison uniform. Knowing that the boy must have done something pretty bad to go to jail, he stuck his tongue out at him. He didn't have the patience to learn what the boy had done to get sent to such a place; he just knew that it must have been pretty bad. With that, he turned around to face the teacher and her class while picking up the desk and putting it back where it belonged.

The orange-suited boy relaxed a little when the people stopped glaring at him. The mindless drones they call children just went back to their seats, but whenever the little cyan boy tried to take a seat next them they would look around nervously then slowly walk away to a different seat. This upset him a little bit, and noticing that he was going to have to sit alone he might as well make himself comfortable.

He finally decided on a seat not to close to the teacher, not really caring whether he could see the board from where he sat or not. Just because the others didn't really like his company, didn't mean he was going to avoid this place called _chool_. As he sat down in a maroon plastic chair that stood next a wooden desk, the teacher went back to doing whatever teachers did.

They were obviously going to start off by doing something that involved music because Metro boy picked up a ukelele and began to sing off-key. He then floated over to the front of the class and started to tune the ukelele while the class got up from there seats to get a better look. They then circled around him and sat cross-legged before him. When he started singing the tune "Itsy Bitsy Spider", everybody joined in. That is, everybody except for the little boy and his fish.

Not wanting anything to do with his awful singing, the one clothed in orange silently crept to the back of the room with Minion clutched in between his hands. Whether the kids didn't notice them leave, or were glad that they were finally gone they never showed it. When they had reached the back of the school house, there was a conveniently placed table with three or so chairs. The young boy sat in one and set Minion down gently on the table's flat surface.

There was nothing really to say or do in the back of the room, considering it was only them. An odd silence was upon them that consisted of a lot of background noise. Minion finally broke the silence, needing to say something to his master. Just not exactly knowing what to say. "Soo," he dragged out with curiosity "how do you think this school thing is coming along, Sir?"

The little alien was surprised that he could here his fishy friend over all the noise the kids were making. '_You would think that a kid like Metro boy would have a hidden talent or something._ _I would just love to know who told Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes that he could play the ukelele, let alone sing._' The little alien began massaging his temples as he felt a headache begin to surface. The noise was almost unbearable. Why were humans so noisy? Then he realized he left Minion's question unanswered.

"I'm sorry Minion. What did you say?" He asked when he looked over to find Minion looking at him expectantly.

"I said 'how do you think this school thing is coming along?'." He re-stated patiently.

"Oh. Well it is very noisy for one. I mean I can't believe I'm still sane listening to this awful song." He cringed in distaste as they started to sing "Mary had a Little Lamb".

"Well it could always be worse, Sir" Minion replied cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess." He replied watching Metro boy with curiosity. '_How did he get all this attention, yet he is just as alien as me?_' he muttered under his breath. Then the little gears in his head started to turn in his giant skull.

"Minion! What if I was to invent something spectacular enough to win over those mindless drones, just like Metro boy?" He squealed in excitement. He then began searching for a pencil and piece of paper.

Minion looked at his master first uncertainly then excitedly then right back to uncertainty again. "Well I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Minion began cautiously "I mean last time, you were just trying to please your many uncles by showing them how your trike worked, but ended up setting about half of them free, and blowing up an entire prison wall."

Much to Minion's dismay, his master ignored him and went to planning out an invention that would blow these school kids away. This particular alien was a very skilled inventor as well as a high leveled thinker. His sketches to the invention were phenomenal and very detailed unlike most first graders.

"Just think about it Minion. These children are all so fast-ee-nee-tad by his singing, which is awful by the way, think about how they would react to something like a robot that works like a helper, or maybe even a device that can disguise you as someone else. We could be just as aw-soom as Metro boy." The little alien began to ramble on about which to invent first. Minion ignored the fact that he just mispronounced "fascinated" and "awesome" because he knew better than to interrupt his master when he was in the middle of a monologue.

Come to think of it, his master actually did some of his greatest work while rambling. Like that one time when the warden let him roam around the prison. His master came back with two plastic cups and some string.'_I remember that. His first communicater and he was only ten days old._' Well he used the communicater to talk to the other prisoners and that's when they convinced him to build a trike using license plates. Honestly, his uncles got him into a lot of trouble.

With the class busy listening to their beloved Metro boy sing his songs, and the inventor and his fishy friend at work, nobody noticed a brunette girl with beautiful aqua blue eyes walk in.

**A/N: Okay, you people's need to start reviewing okay. i like to read the little ones and the big ones. So PLEASE REVIEW! please and thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Well I officially have no reason to keep up with this story anymore with the fact that I don't want to write it anymore. So instead I am putting it up for adoption and if your planning on taking up this story go ahead and message me and the first person will get it I guess. I have no interest in this story so whoever gets this story can do whatever they want with it.


End file.
